


Midnight nightmare gang

by a_court_of_random_fandoms



Series: Bonding [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nicole being a mom, Nightmares, calamity Jane is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_court_of_random_fandoms/pseuds/a_court_of_random_fandoms
Summary: I can't get enough of Nicole being all soft and mothering Rachel :)Also tw for nightmares if that upsets anyone
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Bonding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Midnight nightmare gang

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make this a series of Nicole and Rachel's relationship  
> tw for nightmares if that upsets anyone
> 
> Happy reading :)

They quickly establish a routine for when the trap bell rings. Grab nearest weapon, run to whichever trap it is, beat the devil out of the offending monster, then return to the homestead. Nicole has no problem using a shotgun. She finds it oddly cathartic, the knowledge that she is protecting the Earp homestead. Waverly’s legacy. Wynonna’s legacy. It’s hard to keep things in perspective these days when they’ve been gone for so damn long it hurts. 

Nicole is sitting in the kitchen, nursing a glass of whiskey in her pyjamas (Wynonna’s favourite brand. She keeps it stocked just in case. Rachel says it tastes like hand sanitiser but Nicole finds there’s something satisfying about the burn) It’s late but she can’t seem to sleep, so she’s resorted to curling up on the sofa and chilling with Calamity Jane. The ginger cat stretches next to her and lays her head over Nicole’s legs. Oddly enough, the cat had become protective of Rachel, normally lying on her bed whilst she slept each night. However Calamity sensed that Nicole needed her most that night, and had resorted to sleepy snuggles on the sofa. 

Nicole heard a thud. The hairs on the back of her neck raised. She threw her glass down on the floor and shot up, sending Calamity jane off the sofa with a start. None of the traps had been set off, but she got the sense that something was off. Police training taught Nicole to take in her surroundings before jumping to any conclusions, so she stood still for a few moments, closed her eyes, and listened. 

There was the sound of rustling from Rachel’s room. She shuffled to the door of the downstairs bedroom, feeling concern more than fear. Nicole listened at the door before knocking, and heard faint whimpers that sounded like sobs. 

“Rachel sweetie, are you okay?” She softly called out 

No response

Nicole tapped on the door

No response 

‘Fuck it’ Nicole thought, and let her mothering instincts kick in, opening the door. 

There was Rachel, tossing and turning in the bed, obviously in the middle of a nightmare. There were tears tracking down her face, her hair was wild over the pillow and she was trashing around, wrestling with the bedsheets. Her breath came quickly and she was choking out sobs. Nicole rushed forwards, and sat on the edge of the bed, slowly taking hold of Rachel’s arms and cradling her chest like Rachel had held her all those months ago when they were about to go out blasting beavers. 

“Hey. Rachel I need you to wake up” Nicole said quietly, trying not to startle her awake.  
“Rachel? You’re having a bad dream and you need to wake up”

“Mom?” Nicole’s heart shattered. Rachel was obviously dreaming about being stuck in the lab. 

“Mom!? Mom!!” It was more insistent this time

“I’m not your mom sweetie, but I need you to wake up as you’re thrashing around and its not safe” 

Rachel slowly drifted awake, the sobbing had subsided but her face was wet with tears. She remembered her new reality; no mom, no dad, just Nicole and the cat and some weird ass town with an even weirder name. Her cheeks flushed red when she realised the position she was in, but she decided to throw her bad-ass reputation to the wind and pull Nicole into a hug. 

The broke apart and she was met with wide concerned eyes. Nicole switched on the lamp, rearranged the pillows so Rachel was sitting up and sat cross legged in front of her. 

“You okay sweetie?”  
“Yeah I’m fine” Rachel wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt and tried to compose herself  
“You’re not fine but I’m not gonna press you about it. I need you to breathe in deeply with me okay? In for three, hold for three, and out for three okay?” 

A few minutes passed with them doing the breathing cycles until Rachel was decidedly calmer. 

“I was with my mom” She looked down, and fiddled with the fraying cuff on her sleeve

“Yeah?” Nicole coaxed her to keep talking because she obviously needed to get this off her chest

“And I couldn’t save her from the zombies” She drew a long breath “there was nothing I could do and I just helplessly watched on”

“I can’t wave a magic wand and make you stop hurting, but with time you’ll heal. You’ll be able to go a day without being sad about it, then a couple days, then a week. You’ll still think about your mom, but you won’t be sad, or guilty, or angry” 

Nicole’s speech was interrupted by the door being pushed open and Calamity Jane entering the room, jumping onto the bed next to Rachel. 

“Heya Calamity, Wanna join the midnight nightmare gang?” Rachel asked 

Nicole held Calamity in front of her face and spoke as though she was the cat in a silly voice “Don’t be sad Rachel, I’m still here and demand snuggles and cat treats” 

They laughed for a moment, and Rachel even cracked a small smile, feeling the tension in her forehead and cheeks subside slightly. She pulled Calamity Jane into her arms and gave her a long cuddle. The soft fur and warmth was comforting, and her purring radiated waves of calmness onto Rachel. 

Nicole jumped off the bed and went into the kitchen, returning a minute later with two large mugs of tea. She offered a mug to Rachel, who took a long sip, cradling the warmth between her hands. 

They drank their tea in silence, and they both put their mugs down on the bedside table. 

“I know you won’t be able to sleep so I’ll stay here with you for a bit”  
“Pffft I’ll be fine. I’ve never met a teenager who loved sleep more than I do”  
“I’m staying anyway”  
“Okay mom” She meant it as a joke but Nicole felt a twinge of awkwardness. She didn’t want to make it seem like she was replacing Gloria, but that was a conversation for another day. 

Needless to say, Rachel was right, and within a few minutes of lying back down she was asleep again. Nicole watched her for a few moments, before switching off the lamp and tiptoeing out the room. She looked back into the room and watched Rachel’s sleeping form before going upstairs to her room. Wow, no wonder parents watch their children sleep, it’s oddly mesmerising.


End file.
